The instant invention relates generally to multi-purpose utility tools, and more particularly the present invention relates to a flashlight having a compartment for removably storing a standard pocket knife within the handle thereof.
Folding pocket knives with miniature flashlights incorporated into the handle have been known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D412,355 and D408,256 both disclose designs for a folding pocket knife having a small LED light element incorporated into the casing of the knife. Likewise, flashlights having foldable knife blades hingably mounted to the housing of the flashlight have also been known in the prior art. For example, the U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D353,011 and D350,271 each disclose such a flashlight.
The common feature of the prior art is that the handle of the primary tool also serves as the handle for the secondary tool. For the most part, these designs require a specifically designed housing, and more often than not, the design favors the functionality of the primary tool over the secondary tool, making the secondary tool difficult to use in some circumstances. In addition, the primary and secondary tools are not separable and therefore both tools could not be used contemporaneously by different persons.
There is therefore a need for a unique flashlight design that combines a storage compartment that can receive a standard pocket knife as an integral part of the device handle allowing for storage and for easy removal and use.
In this regard, the present invention provides for a novel flashlight having a high intensity light source and including an integral storage capacity for receiving a standard construction folding pocket knife, as is well known in the art. The flashlight preferably includes a high intensity light source such as a light emitting diode (LED), a power source and a switching mechanism to selectively energize the light source, all contained within a housing. The flashlight housing is configured to have a docking compartment that slidably receives a standard folding pocket knife therein and a latching mechanism for retaining the knife within the compartment. In the preferred embodiments, the compartment is designed as a channel within in the handle of the flashlight, wherein the two sides and bottom of the channel are formed by the handle of the flashlight and the top side of the channel is essentially open. In this manner, when the knife is inserted into the channel from the end of the flashlight, one of the side casings of the knife is exposed and is retained in such a manner that the casing of the knife fills the open side of the channel flush with the handle of the flashlight handle. This provides an integrated look and feel to the overall product while also providing a quick visual and tactile means for determining whether the knife has been replaced in the channel compartment after use. Further, by positioning the pocket knife in this fashion, with one side casing being visible in the side of the flashlight handle, the indicia that may be printed on the casing of the knife are visible and appear to be integral to the flashlight as well. This separable design provides a significant advantage in marketing and advertising specialty channels wherein pocket knife manufacturers can private label brands, and/or print specialty advertising logos on the side casing of their pocket knives and bundle the knife with an added value flashlight.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of a small, lightweight, low cost flashlight having a superior brightness level and an integral means for removably storing a conventional pocketknife. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a flashlight having a handle that is formed to receive and store a conventional pocketknife wherein one of the side casing surfaces of the pocket knife is visible and appears integrated with the handle of the flashlight. A further object of the present invention is the provision of a flashlight having a high intensity light source and a handle that is capable of receiving a standard construction pocket knife and wherein the flashlight and the pocket knife can be used entirely independently when the pocket knife is not docked within the storage compartment.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.